Falling
by LittleSable
Summary: Anakin's last encounters with Ferus Olin. This story is officailly AU since the release of Jedi Quest 10


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars…I'd like to, but I don't…

Author's Notes: Just to note this will be the only chapter.

Summary: Anakin's last encounters with Ferus Olin.

Anakin Skywalker awoke suddenly dripping with sweat. He closed his eyes in meditation, but no calm would come to him. Anger and fear were like a thick cloak spread over his body—the dreams never left. Dreams of his mother constantly filled his mind since he had arrived at the Jedi Temple, but lately these dreams had taken a turn for the worst. The presence of unless suffering seemed to radiate through the Temple.

He dressed for the day and clipped his lightsaber to his utility belt. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin's Jedi Master, was waiting for him. They ate breakfast, and Anakin had his usual lessons, but the dream would not leave him. He silently prayed for a mission to take the dream off his mind. He did his best to hide his pain, which seemed to work until he was participating in mock lightsaber duels.

He had won every fight that day barely breaking a sweat. The dream had almost left him. He wanted to forget it—he needed too. 

His next and last opponent was Ferus Olin, and many knew they of their rivalry—or at least Anakin's rivalry with him, which made this match, one to see. A small crowd began to huddle at one end of the windowless room. At this moment he saw Ferus' smirk. It went unnoticed by those crowded around. Anakin rose the training saber in his hand and ignited it. 

The blue light played eerily across Anakin's face. His face was expressionless as hard as stone, showing no acknowledgement for the man before him, but deep down was Anakin's contempt for this man. 

Memories of Ferus lecturing him about anger came back—he found these lectures annoying especially since they were coming from the 'Perfect Padawan'. Anakin drew the Force about him—calming himself. He found his center. Peace bleed through him, but it was quickly stifled by a piercing scream...

__

This world was one of darkness. Only despair and distraught existed. The pain was there. He wanted to stop it. He wanted to heal it, but he knew he could not do this. He would have to destroy them. Sand or what he assumed to be sand beat at his eyes as he tried to see through the darkness. No hope. No peace. Only pain and fear, and then only his anger. 

__

The next thing Anakin saw was Ferus with a small smile upon his lips as he ignited his own training blade. The room went black, so they had to trust the Force completely and be aware of those around them. 

The rawness of the pain and fear that filled him seemed too much for him to take. He advanced on Ferus and their lightsabers clashed making a hissing pop. 

The battle went on for what Anakin thought was hours; his muscles wanted to scream. It was taking a toll on Ferus as well. At that moment Anakin arced his lightsaber down at Ferus but then realized his mistake. Ferus deflected the blow easily and attempted to deliver a kick in to Anakin's chest, but Anakin had seen the move coming. The kick missed by mere millimeters. They circled each other both calculating their next moves, and trying to call on more strength to continue the battle. Anakin raised the training saber horizontally with his face. He tried to recall his lightsaber lessons with Soara Antana, but his anger dangerously fueled him making it impossible. He lashed out frantically at Ferus denying all of his training; Ferus dodged the clout. Anakin tried to retain his balance as Ferus lightly tapped the training saber against his neck—the battle was over.

__

I am better than this. I know I am.

"Anger is never an ally, Skywalker," Ferus said, his voice almost inaudible. 

Anakin tried to contain himself as he watched Ferus dutifully receive praise for his win. _He's _still _trying to teach me_, Anakin thought disdainfully shaking his head. Anger was present on his face as anyone could see—he did not care to hide it now.

At that moment his master, Obi-Wan, entered the room. Anakin quickly calmed himself—he did not want another lecture from his master today. 

He'd recalled his Master there when the match began—_where had he went?_ Obi-Wan, not sensing his scorn told him of an urgent mission to a planet called Ansion where they were to help settle a border dispute.

Six Years Later

Darth Vader strode down the ramp of the Imperial-class shuttle on to the landing platform. Vader was once a Jedi, but he strayed from that path following the ways of the Sith Lords—the Jedi's sworn enemies. Vader had come to the Jedi as Anakin Skywalker—a little boy that sought adventure in the life of the Jedi, and left them as a different person. Anakin had died in his battle with Kenobi. A new man emerged from that battle—Darth Vader. 

No one knew his true identity except the members of the Jedi Council, which were now dead and Kenobi, who would join them shortly. His wife was supposedly dead now—she would not present a problem. His past was his secret now. 

Vader privately mourned his wife—no it was Skywalker. She was Skywalker's wife. Maybe Anakin was not completely dead. 

He showed scorn at his thoughts before. _I was a fool then. I know now how to use my anger and fit it for my purposes. _

He turned his mind away from such thoughts, and faced the commander before him, "Find the Jedi and bring him to me," he roared. His mechanical voice sounded harsh as he wished it too. Vader was feared throughout the galaxy for the inhuman sense seemed to flow off him. His machinery and armor were solid black along with his helmet, mask, and cape. His mechanical breathing could chill hearts.

He'd loved to build droids as child—_Is that what I have become?_ He quickly brushed away the thought. He hated having to use such things to survive, not being able to repair his body. The life he once loved was forever gone. This was now his time. _They changed my life; they ruined and destroyed it, and they will pay._

He remembered his friends and rivals at the Temple. He had seen many die by the Emperor's hands and his own. His dream of becoming a Jedi was nothing more than bantha fodder, but it got him where he needed—where he wanted to be. _I might as well pay one a visit. _He cracked an evil grin beneath his mask. He rose up and commed the commander and his squad back. 

He descended from the platform to the streets of Aldera, Alderaan's capital city and searched for the Jedi. He did not know of the Jedi he was searching for, but this Jedi was coming dangerously close to finding information that could prove disastrous for the Empire if it were discovered. 

When Vader reached the center of the city, Bail Organa and a small child greeted him. Vader easily realized this was a pale attempt to hide the Jedi. He glanced at the little girl; she clung tightly to her father's arm, and started to inch behind him.

"I thought you would bring an escort, Vader," Bail said after a few moments of silence. The sky seemed to grow dim and the air cold. The little girl's hair flew about in the wind. _She looks so much like— _

He broke himself from the thought; "I did. I wish to find the Jedi myself if it is any concern of yours." 

"Lord Vader, as the Viceroy of Alderaan I—"

Vader rose his hand in a fist, "If you will leave now, you will not be charged of treason!"

"I can assure you I have hidden no Jedi, Lord Vader," Bail kept his voice light and soft which wasn't normal from Vader's confrontations with him. Vader could feel the child's fear radiating off her.

"Then, you're letting him escape!" He rose his voice to a monstrous roar. Vader heard the child start to cry from behind Bail. Bail reached behind him and placed a reassuring hand shoulder on the little girl's shoulder.

Bail nodded to him and left with his child squalling in his arms. Bail most likely thought he could spare the Jedi longer with his daughter there. Bail did not know Vader well enough if he thought Vader would hide his anger and hatred from a child—he'll soon learn. Vader had killed many Jedi not excluding the Temple's Padawans. The galaxy would see the wrath he inflicted upon the Jedi. He would destroy them all. The Jedi would pay; none would be spared.

He walked into a central square, and drew his lightsaber. He ignited its red blade. He had always been skilled with a lightsaber even when he first started his training, but when he was tainted by the darkside his battles were ultimately lost at least when he could not control it. But now, and now most of all is when he learned to use his anger trust it, heat it—now he could fully give in to it. He knew that the Force was with him. He could control his anger for his own use without it inhibiting him. That is something the Jedi had never taught him much less had dared to think of doing themselves.

All of the sudden _he_ stepped out. The Jedi came out of the shadows as lighting began to crackle over head. Rain fell in the distance, and the wind picked up. The Jedi threw of his cloak. The street was now empty, but Vader could feel many eyes upon him.

The Jedi ignited his red blade as Vader began to circle him; "Jedi, you must pray for death to face me, now. Do you want to die a martyr, Olin? " Vader stopped behind him, and Ferus turned to meet his gaze. Ferus had longer hair now and was growing a rough beard. His hair color almost matched Vader's armor save the few gold streaks that were left there. Then there was a flicker of recognition in his eyes. 

"Never learned did you, Skywalker."

"That is no longer my name!" Vader rose his hand and started to clench his fingers, and in unison Ferus rose into the air trying to grasp the invisible hand choking him. A clang was heard as Ferus' lightsaber hit the ground. After a few moments Vader spoke again; "I can say the same of you, Olin. You never learned true power."

"I did, and I see what anger did to it," Ferus clenched his teeth, and started to struggle for his breath.

"Have you truly seen, Olin?" Vader chided. Vader tighten his grip, and tossed his hand, and Ferus flew straight into a wall.

"If you call that power," Ferus breathed heavily rubbing his neck.

"I have achieved what you have not. I am beginning to understand the Force's real purpose."

Vader saw Ferus' gaze flicker to the opposite side of the street. He saw the jump in his mind. Vader turned feeling Ferus' fear. Vader reached the other side of the square before the Padawan even landed. The child brought up his silver blade, which matched his hair perfectly. He had a small, pale face, and Vader could see the boy's fear written upon it; this boy was as young as Anakin was when he first came to the Temple. And the boy appeared to be just as determined and impulsive. Thunder crackled once again overhead.

Vader sensed Ferus collecting himself, and did what was necessary. He stretched out his hand gripping it breaking the child's neck.

"Have you no mercy?" Ferus asked with obvious hurt in his voice.

Vader knew Ferus wished no answer for they both already knew it. "Mercy?" Vader laughed; it sounded hideously mechanical. Vader and Ferus circled each other once more. Ferus had collected his lightsaber, red blade glowing. "You will receive no mercy, Olin; _you_ will linger in pain and in this pain the verities of the Force will come to you."

"They will—when my time comes," Ferus paused for a moment under obvious struggle, "and to you also. Though your time may come much sooner than you realize."

"Enough!" Vader swung his lightsaber about aching toward Ferus' neck. Ferus blocked the blow backing out of the square. The thunder and lighting grew more intense as the battle ensued. The snap-hiss of the lightsabers continued through the eons of the Alderaanian night. 

The battle appeared to be more of a graceful charade. Vader didn't have the same agility he used to have, but with the Force he fought better than ever. The lightsabers clashed once again. An intense moment went by where they stared at each other fervently. Vader knew Ferus could not see his twisted glare, but he knew Ferus could feel its affects.

Vader pushed on Ferus' lightsaber sideways and quickly swung his blade under Ferus' knocking him off balance. He saw Count Dooku use such a move on Kenobi during their heated duel, but instead of striking Ferus, he sliced his lightsaber handle in half; the blade winked out in an instant. Vader noticed he'd seared some of the Jedi's fingers off in the process. Ferus clutched his arm in pain gazing at his hand. He lay in a feral position on the ground suppressing sobs pushing defensively away from Vader. Ferus looked up at Vader, eyes red with pain. Vader swung his lightsaber with all his strength toward Ferus, but stopped half way. "No mercy, Olin." 

Vader left Alderaan with a satisfied smile on his face though no one could see it. Another Jedi had died that day. Vader had killed another part of his past. It brought a kind of glee to him—there is only so much glee a Dark Lord of the Sith to obtain. _Soon enough the Jedi would be extinct. Soon enough the galaxy would be rid of their foul stench. Soon enough Anakin would be completely dead._

A/N: If you do or don't like it please review. PLZ!!! ;) 


End file.
